El Ídolo Maldito
"El Ídolo Maldito" es un objeto de Happy Tree Friends, que aparece de forma recurrente a lo largo de los episodios. Posee una maldición, que generalmente provoca la muerte o heridas graves a cualquiera que lo toque. Generalmente las muertes son instantáneas, pero hay ocasiones donde el personaje sufre una muerte horrible, mientras el Ídolo se encuentra cerca de ellos (Como Petunia en Hello Dolly, o Sniffles en Idol Curiosity). Ocasionalmente aparece como un objeto de fondo en varios episodios, sin causar muertes directas a los personajes. También aparece volando durante varias ocasiones, como la explosión del edificio en Swelter Skelter, o durante la muerte de Lifty en The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Las muertes que provoca suelen ser causadas por fallos de maquinaria, o hacer aparecer objetos de la nada (rocas, icebergs, etc), causar que caigan animales desde el cielo y convertir arena normal en arenas movedizas. Episodios Apariciones Importantes *Treasure These Idol Moments *Hello Dolly *Idol Curiosity Como Objeto de Fondo *Crazy Antics (Es uno de los objetos que aparecen enterrados). *Happy Trails Parte 1 (Aparece en la carretera, donde es golpeado por el autobús y provoca la muerte de Petunia). *Get Whale Soon (Es uno de los objetos que aparece dentro de la ballena). *Milkin' It (Es uno de los objetos que Lifty y Shifty tiran para hacer más liviano el globo). *Class Act (Aparece en una repisa de madera). *Remains to be Seen (Aparece al fondo de la escena, mientras Cuddles y Giggles se están besando). *The Wrong Side of the Tracks (Aparece durante la muerte de Lifty). *Ipso Fatso (Aparece como una imagen en el menú del restaurante). *Who's to Flame? *Every Litter Bit Hurts (Aparece entre la basura del lago). *Gems the Breaks (Es uno de los objetos robados por Lifty y Shifty). *A Hole Lotta Love (Es uno de los objetos que aparece en la basura de Cuddles). *Wipe Out *Letter Late Than Never (Aparece una fotografia de él en la oficina de correos). *A Sucker for Love (Aparece en un mostrador, detrás de Nutty). *Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie *Chore Loser (Aparece en una repisa). *Wrath of Con (Cro-Marmot aparece vendiendo figuras de acción con su forma). *Swelter Skelter (Es uno de los objetos que aparecen durante la explosión). *See You Later, Elevator *Royal Flush (Aparece en un mostrador, mientras las chicas están jugando póker). Número de Victimas *'Cuddles' – 0 *'Giggles' - 1 (Idol Curiosity) *'Toothy' – 3 (Treasure These Idol Moments, Happy Trails Parte 1, Idol Curiosity) *'Lumpy' – 2 (Treasure These Idol Moments, Idol Curiosity) *'Petunia' – 2 (Happy Trails Parte 1 (Junto Con Lumpy), Hello Dolly) *'Handy' – 0 *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 2 (Treasure These Idol Moments, Idol Curiosity) *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 2 (Treasure These Idol Moments; Hello Dolly) *'Flaky' – 2 (Treasure These Idol Moments (Junto con Lumpy), Idol Curiosity) *'The Mole' – 2 (Happy Trails Parte 1, Idol Curiosity) *'Disco Bear' – 1 (Hello Dolly) *'Russell' – 1 (Idol Curiosity) *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 0 *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 4+ (2 aves en Happy Trails Parte 1; 2 aves en Hello Dolly; Muchos Monos en Idol Curiosity) Curiosidades *Parece estar basado en el ídolo de la fertilidad de "Los Cazadores del Arca Perdida". *El templo donde aparece en Idol Curiosity está basado en un templo Maya. *Cuando aparece como objeto de fondo no mata a nadie (Excepto a Petunia en Happy Trails Parte 1). *De acuerdo con el sitio de Preguntas Frecuentes de Happy Tree Friends, del sitio de Mondo Media, el ídolo es el personaje favorito de Kenn Navarro. *Aparece en el nivel "Current Events" del videojuego "Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm". *Apareció como personaje en el blog "Best Happy Tree Friends Character Tournament" (Torneo del Mejor Personaje de Happy Tree Friends), pero luego fue reemplazado por The Mole. Galería Idolo.png Idolo.jpg Idol Curiosity 62.png Idol Curiosity 61.png Idol Curiosity 51.png Idol Curiosity 32.png Idol Curiosity 31.png Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Sin Muertes Categoría:Personajes sin Sexo definido